


Рыба

by MXTXLonghaired, TandMfan



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Kudos: 36





	Рыба

Лето в Цинхэ сухое и пыльное, ветер колышет короткую выжженную солнцем траву. Река сильно обмелела, потому рыбы в ней кажется больше, она смешно открывает рот у поверхности, ловить её можно голыми руками.

Не Хуайсану шесть лет, а старшему брату двенадцать. Старший брат такой взрослый, сильный, надежный. У него уже есть сабля, и её лезвие светится на солнце яркими слепящими бликами.

Они бегут к реке. Точнее, бежит Не Минцзюэ, а Не Хуайсан сидит на его плечах и чувствует себя высоким, быстрым и сильным. Волосы от ветра растрепались, одна косичка расплелась и падает на лоб слипшейся прядью, когда они вдруг останавливаются на высохшем берегу.

Не Минцзюэ даже не запыхался, ловким движением снимает Не Хуайсана со своих плеч, ставит на землю и фыркает, заметив беспорядок на его голове.

Твердыми, грубыми, но умелыми пальцами, он лихо заплетает косичку снова, укладывает в прическу.

Не Минцзюэ ловит рыбу, закатав штаны и стоя по колени в воде: легкий взмах сабли, свист, от которого у Не Хуайсана захватывает дух, — он бегает вдоль берега с плетеной корзинкой, внимательно следя, откуда в следующий раз выпрыгнет рыба.  
— Смотри, А-Сан, смотри, — кричит ему из воды старший брат, — вот же, смотри, как сверкает! Подойди скорее, она совсем рядом.

Не Хуайсан ставит корзинку на песок — рыба подпрыгивает в ней, бьется, грозя перевернуть, неуклюже подбирает полы одежд и идет на зов.

Песок под ногами горячий и сухой, а вода теплая-теплая. Хочется сбросить все и нырнуть целиком, рядом с братом ни капельки не страшно, он большой и взрослый.

— Что там, старший брат, я не вижу, кто там?

Не Минцзюэ показывает куда-то себе под ноги, Не Хуайсан всматривается внимательнее и замечает: там в мутной зеленоватой мелкой воде действительно что-то сияет, искрится чистым золотом.

Рыба сначала кажется мелкой, а потом вдруг становится больше, золотой карп выскакивает из воды, обрызгав с головы до ног.

Не Минцзюэ вскрикивает радостно, а Не Хуайсан испуганно отскакивает в сторону.

Рыба все больше, золотое сияние чешуи бьет по глазам, Не Хуайсан на секунду зажмуривается и вдруг слышит крик.

Он открывает глаза, снова и снова трет их, но то, что он видит, никуда не девается.

Со знакомой саблей в руке, в одеждах его брата перед ним стоит незнакомец, гораздо выше ростом и шире в плечах, все его лицо, шея, руки залиты кровью. Она течет в мутную воду, окрашивая все красным, а сияющей рыбы нигде не видно.

Не Хуайсан не может пошевелиться от охватившего его ужаса, его бьет дрожь, а незнакомец из воды вдруг протягивает в его сторону окровавленную руку, показывая за спину.

— А-Сан, — его губы не двигаются, но Не Хуайсан отчетливо слышит голос старшего брата, срывающийся на крик — осторожнее, А-Сан, берегись!

Он медленно поворачивается назад...

Солнечный свет исчезает в одно мгновение. Перед глазами серые стены фамильного склепа и тело, замотанное в белый саван.

— Глава, глава Ордена!

Не Хуайсан проводит ладонью по лицу, стирая пот. Кто-то зовет Не Минцзюэ, но тот не отвечает.

«Что же ты молчишь, старший брат, ты слышишь... где же ты, старший брат?»

Голос слуги доносится как сквозь вату.

И только на третий или четвертый раз Не Хуайсан понимает, что зовут не старшего брата. Зовут его. Он теперь Глава.

Бася на дне гроба дрожит от скопившейся вокруг темной энергии, предвкушает грядущую битву.

Не Хуайсан спешно возвращает на место кусок ткани, прикрывая незнакомое лицо мертвеца, чтобы никто не успел заметить чужие черты. Тело в проеме лишь по размерам схоже с телом старшего брата.

Пересохшим горлом так трудно глотать.

Он со щелчком захлопывает веер.

— Какие будут дальнейшие распоряжения?

Слуги старшего брата склонились перед Не Хуайсаном в глубоком поклоне. Из склепа хочется бежать куда глаза глядят, не разбирая дороги. Не хочется думать о том, куда исчезло тело, кого он сейчас хоронит в фамильном склепе, почему так слепит рыбья чешуя на солнце.

Обо всем этом он подумает потом — сядет на выжженный солнцем берег, вглядываясь вдаль, любуясь изломом пересохшего русла реки.

Он в одно движение задвигает тяжелую крышку гроба — и откуда только силы взялись?  
Не Хуайсан твердо отдает приказ, сам удивляясь тому, что его голос, отразившийся от стен гулким эхом, так схож сейчас с голосом старшего брата.

— Запечатывайте!

И быстрым шагом покидает склеп.


End file.
